You know I love you
by jeje100607
Summary: Summary: Kim jaejoong seorang pria bebas yg tidak bisa dikuasai oleh orang lain selain dirinya sendiri. Dicintai oleh yunho yg menjadi anak dari kekasihnya. BL/YAOI Yunjae story. CHAPTER 1 UPDATE.
1. Chapter 1

**You know I love you**

Genre: Drama,romance,hurt  
Rating: NC 17  
Cast: Jung yunho,Kim jaejoong,Jung jinwoon  
Pairing: yunjae, woonjae (jinwoonXjaejoong)

Warning: typo(s),cerita pasaran,mudah di tebak,OOC dll

**Prolog**

Bunyi air shower itu membuat seseorang yg tidur diatas tempat tidur mewah itu terbangun,ia memegangi kepalanya yg berdenyut ketika ia bangun tadi. Matanya berulang kali ia kedipkan juga kepalanya ia gelengkan agar rasa pusing itu sedikit berkurang.

Ia menoleh kearah pintu kamar mandi,ia tahu siapa yg ada didalamnya. Pria yg semalam tidur disebelahnya.

"shit!" makinya dalam hati sambil melihat kearah dada dan perutnya. Ia ingat bagaimana cara pria itu meninggalkan tanda yg cukup banyak di tubuhnya. Tidak,bukan karena mabuk semalam ia hanya meneguk beberapa gelas scotch yg masih di batas minumnya. Pria yg kini berada didalam kamar mandi itu memberikan pil kecil berwarna pink yg sangat jelas ia  
tahu jenisnya. Obat yg bisa membuat ia bergerak di bawah alam sadarnya.

**Ceklek..**

"kau sudah bangun?" pria yg dimaksud tadi baru saja keluar dari kamar mandi. Seorang pria tampan berkulit coklat yg hanya menggunakan handuk di pinggangnya. Pria berusia pertengahan 40 itu berjalan kearah sofa yg tak jauh dari tempat duduk,ia mengambil sebungkus rokok dan korek di atas sofa.

"kenapa kau tak membangunkanku?" tanya pria yg diatas ranjang. Sedang pria yg duduk di sofa yg bernama jinwoon itu sudah menghisap rokok dg santai. Jinwoon mencibir.

"aku kira kau masih lelah jadi aku tidak tega membangunkanmu" jawabnya santai. Pria yg sudah beranjak dari atas ranjang itu tidak bicara apa-apa,ia hanya berjalan santai kearah kamar mandi dg tubuh naked.

"kau sungguh unik,kim jaejoong"

**Rue d'alesia,paris 09.00 AM**

Kopi diatas meja itu masih mengepulkan asapnya ketika tadi seorang pelayan meletakkannya disana. Jalanan diluar cafe itu cukup ramai untuk hari sabtu,kedua mata kecil itu menatapnya dg pandangan biasa.

"jadi bagaimana yunho?"

Pria yg bernama yunho itu memandang lawan bicaranya.

"kapan kau akan pulang ke seoul?" tanya wanita yg berada di depan yunho dg bahasa prancis. Yunho menyesap kopi hangatnya yg tidak terlalu manis sebelum menjawab.

"mungkin lusa. Kenapa?"

"apa kau tidak berniat mengajakku? Aku bisa mengambil cuti sebulan"

"tapi orang-orang disini membutuhkanmu,em" ujar yunho sambil tersenyum. Emma-nama wanita itu-ikut tersenyum.

"kau tidak berniat berselingkuh disana 'kan?" yunho tertawa kecil lalu mengacak rambut emma sedikit.

"menurutmu?" tanya yunho mengerling.

"aku akan mematahkan hidungmu kalau itu terjadi" cibir emma membuat yunho tertawa geli.

Sebuah mobil lamborghini berwarna merah metalic berhenti di basement salah satu universitas ternama di seoul. Jaejoong yg memakai jaket kulit berwarna coklat dg kaus berwarna putih itu segera berjalan memasuki area kampusnya. Diwajahnya tidak ada senyuman sedikitpun yg  
ada hanya raut dingin yg selalu menjadi ciri khasnya.

Kim jaejoong yg merupakan anak dari seorang desainer ternama di seoul sangat mirip seperti ibunya yg juga cukup angkuh seperti dirinya. Mungkin kata 'buah jatuh tak jauh dari pohonnya' adalah kata yg tepat untuknya. Jaejoong adalah pribadi yg memberontak dan selalu berfikir  
bahwa ia yg menentukan jalan hidupnya,bukan ibu atau siapapun. Cukup unik,dan itulah kim jaejoong.

Untuk orang yg baru pertama kali mengenalnya memang cukup sulit menebak sifat aslinya,tapi jika sudah mengenalnya secara dekat..walau hanya dekat sebagai teman kampus,jaejoong adalah tipe pria yg...yeah gampang untuk di taklukkan diatas ranjang. Tapi sekali lagi,jaejoong  
tipe pria yg menentukan jalan hidupnya sendiri termasuk menentukan siapa yg akan tidur dgnya.

"jae hyung" panggil junsu dari jauh membuat jaejoong menghentikan langkahnya lalu berbalik.

"wae?" tanya jaejoong malas. Junsu pun berlari menghampirinya.

"semalam kau kemana? Aku mencarimu"

"semalam jinwoon datang ke club,kami mengobrol dan berlanjut ke hotel" jawab jaejoong santai. Junsu memutar bola matanya.

"pantas saja,aku kira kau pulang sebelum tengah malam" mereka pun melanjutkan pembicaraan mereka sambil berjalan beriringan.

.

"kapan kau pulang kuliah?" tanya jinwoon yg saat ini sedang menelepon jaejoong.

"kenapa? Kau mau mengajakku belanja tuan jung?" jaejoong malah balik bertanya dg nada menggoda. Jinwoon terkekeh diseberang telepon.

"boleh. Asalkan nanti malam kau ada dibawahku" jinwoon pun membalas dg nada yg menggoda juga. Jaejoong tertawa renyah membuat junsu yg berada didepannya mengernyit.

"baiklah. Kita bicarakan nanti" setelah itu jaejoong menutup teleponnya. Ia kembali memasang wajah dingin.

"sepertinya dia sudah terjerat olehmu,hyung"

"yeah begitu lah. Duda itu terlalu mudah masuk dalam pesona ku" ujar jaejoong bangga. Junsu hanya menggelengkan kepalanya,ia sudah tahu sifat asli jaejoong.

"aku heran padamu,hyung. Kau punya ibu yg kaya tapi tetap saja kau melakukan hal itu"

"hei kim junsu!" jaejoong mendekatkan wajahnya pada pria imut itu. "kau pikir aku puas hanya dg uang yg omoni berikan padaku? Aku pria mahal,kim!"

junsu tidak bisa bicara lagi,jaejoong memang keras kepala.

"ya tapi setidaknya kau tentukan pria yg bisa memberimu kebahagiaan itu satu saja,tidak perlu dg banyak pria"

"ha..ha..ha..kau tidak akan mengerti,aku heran apa yg membuatmu puas dg seorang park yoochun. Jangan bilang ia hebat di ranjang,itu alas an biasa" ujar jaejoong dg tampang meledek. Seharusnya junsu merasa sakit hati sekarang,tapi ia sudah biasa melayani sifat jaejoong itu.

"biar saja,aku bahagia dg chunnie"

"tepat!" jaejoong meminum jusnya. "aku juga bahagia bersama pria-pria kaya macam jinwoon" jaejoong bangun dari duduknya lalu meninggalkan junsu.

Ini pertama kalinya setelah 3 tahun yunho menginjakkan kakinya di seoul. Sejak ibunya meninggal 3 tahun lalu,yunho memutuskan untuk mengambil study di prancis. Alasannya agar ia tidak terlalu bersedih atas kepergian ibu yg ia cintai. Dan tentu saja menolak permintaan  
sang ayah untuk bersekolah di seoul sembari membantu mengurusi perusahaan ayahnya.

Seorang pria berusia sekitar 40an berdiri di barisan penjemput di bandara itu,membawa papan putih bertulisan nama yunho. Tanpa ragu yunho mendekatinya.

"tuan yunho,aku lee joon yg ditugaskan untuk menjemput anda"

"iya" lee joon segera membawa koper yunho lalu berjalan mengikuti namja itu.

.

"apa yunho sudah datang?" tanya jinwoon sambil menyerahkan dokumen pada han sekretarisnya.

"lee joon baru saja mengirim email padaku,ia bilang kalau tuan yunho sudah bersamanya"

"baiklah. Besok aku akan menghadiri gala dinner dg banyak orang penting,jadi siapkan tuxedo ku"

"baik tuan" setelahnya han pun keluar dari ruangan itu,sedang jinwoon menghubungi seseorang dg handphone-nya.

"jaejoongie,kau dimana?" tanya jinwoon setelah jaejoong mengangkat teleponnya.

"sedang di rumah. Wae?"

"besok malam temani aku ke gala dinner" jaejoong terdiam sebentar.

"kenapa? Tidak seperti biasa" tanya jaejoong heran. Jinwoon tertawa.

"sudah saatnya kau aku perkenalkan dg banyak orang"

"dan tentunya aku ingin memperkenalkanmu dg anakku yg baru pulang dari prancis" lanjut jinwoon.

"haruskah? Sepertinya masih terlalu cepat"

"tidak,jae. Kita sudah bersama selama 1 tahun,dan sudah saatnya aku memperkenalkanmu dg orang-orang terdekatku" jinwoon terus saja menjelaskan. Jaejoong berfikir keras,ia benci jika ada orang yg menuntutnya seperti sekarang. Ia benci di atur.

"baiklah aku mau,tapi hanya pada anakmu saja. Aku tidak mau di kenal oleh teman-teman bisnismu"

"haha. Oke baby"

"aboji" yunho bangun dari duduknya setelah melihat sang ayah memasuki rumah. Jinwoon tersenyum lalu memeluk anaknya erat.

"kau tampak tampan,yunho ah" ujar jinwoon tersenyum bangga.

"haha,aboji bisa saja"

"bagaimana kabarmu?" tanya jinwoon sambil menepuk punggung anaknya.

"seperti yg aboji lihat. Aku sehat"

"baiklah,aboji ke kamar dulu" ujar jinwoon beranjak dari depan yunho.

"ah iya yunho,besok malam ikut aboji ke pesta. Ada yg ingin aku kenalkan padamu" tambah jinwoon sebelum benar-benar meninggalkan yunho.

"baik"

.

"haah,kalau saja aku tidak membutuhkannya,aku tidak mau diajak pergi olehnya" keluh jaejoong sambil menyandar di sofa kamarnya.

"sudahlah hyung,kau menggerutu terus..ini baju yg kau minta" ujar junsu sebal lalu melempar beberapa pakaian pada jaejoong.

"aish..sepertinya aku tak enak badan" jaejoong masih terus bicara sambil berjalan kearah kaca besar didekat tempat tidurnya.

"mungkin ia serius padamu,hyung"

"maksudmu?" tanya jaejoong mendelik. Junsu memutar bola matanya.

"iya,dari semua pria kaya mu hanya jinwoon-sshi saja yg dg berani memperkenalkanmu pada keluarganya" jelas junsu yg sudah berada disamping jaejoong yg sedang memakai baju.

"yeah,tapi tetap saja bagiku jinwoon hanya sebuah sumur uang" ujar jaejoong sambil tersenyum licik.

"kau sudah siap,yunho?" tanya jinwoon yg masuk kedalam kamar yunho. Ia melihat anaknya sedang memakai tuxedo berwarna hitamnya.

"sebentar,aboji" jawab yunho tersenyum. Jinwoon pun pergi untuk menunggu anaknya keluar.

Setelah sang ayah keluar dari kamarnya,yunho menghela nafas. Ia merasa asing dg ayahnya mungkin karena mereka jarang bertemu selama 3 tahun ini. Sejak kematian ibunya,ayahnya menjadi lebih dingin tapi kini ia melihat ayahnya sudah berubah. Entah apa yg mengubah jinwoon tapi yg pasti yunho sudah tidak melihat kesedihan di pancaran mata ayahnya itu.

.

Gala dinner yg diadakan di sebuah hotel bintang 5 itu dihadiri banyak orang-orang terkenal di dunia bisnis. Yunho dan sang ayah sudah tiba disana dan sekarang sedang bercakap-cakap dg beberapa orang yg jinwoon kenal,tentu saja jinwoon memperkenalkan yunho dg bangga sebagai  
anaknya.

Yunho meminum wisky yg dibawakan oleh pelayan untuknya. Ia memandang sekitar melihat satu persatu orang yg datang di tempat itu. Musik yg santai mengalun lembut memasuki indera pendengaran yunho membuat tubuhnya sedikit rileks.

Jaejoong datang terlambat 10 menit karena jalan malam kota seoul masih tetap ramai.

Jinwoon melihat jaejoong yg sedang berdiri di depan pintu masuk ballroom hotel. Ia tersenyum karena pria itu tampil tampan dg menggunakan kemeja kasual,tentu saja aura cantik masih terlihat di wajahnya.

"akhirnya kau datang" jaejoong cukup terkejut mendengar suara jinwoon tapi ia tetap tersenyum.

"tentu" jawab jaejoong singkat.

"ikut aku" jinwoon menggandeng jaejoong untuk menuju ketempat yunho.

Jaejoong merasa seperti melihat seseorang yg ia kenal saat jinwoon menariknya kearah orang itu.

"yunho"

**DEG**

Yunho yg mendengar suara aboji-nya memanggil,langsung berdiri dari duduknya sambil memasang senyum.

**DEG**

Pandangan yunho dan jaejoong bertemu untuk pertama kalinya setelah sekian lama tidak bertemu. Senyum di wajah yunho pudar melihat siapa orang yg ada di samping ayahnya.

"jaejoong"

**TBC**

**jika ff ini banyak disukai maka aku akan melanjutkannya dg segera,tapi kalau tidak maka aku akan menghapusnya ^^**


	2. The fate

**You know I love you**

Genre: Drama,romance,hurt  
Rating: PG 13  
Cast: jung yunho,kim jaejoong,jung jinwoon,han hyunjung and other  
pairing: yunjae,woonjae (jinwoonXjaejoong)

**Warning**: boys love story,typo(s),bosenin,ide pasaran.

**Chapter One "The fate"**

"jaejoong"

Yunho dan jaejoong saling berpandangan sedang jinwoon memasang wajah bingung.

"kalian sudah saling kenal?" jaejoong menoleh pada jinwoon,lalu tersenyum.

"dia...anakmu?"

"iya,dia yunho...aku tidak tahu kalau kalian saling kenal"

"kami hanya teman 1 sekolah dulu. Iya kan yunho?" tanya jaejoong sambil mengerling pada yunho. Yunho masih terkejut,ia terus bertanya dalam hati apa sebenarnya hubungan sang ayah dg jaejoong.

"yunho,jaejoong ini yg ingin aboji perkenalkan padamu"

"dia kekasih aboji" ucapan jinwoon membuat yunho lebih terkejut,matanya membulat sempurna,sedang jaejoong hanya menyeringai. Sepertinya ia mendapatkan mainan yg mengasikkan.

"dg sekali tepuk,dua nyamuk akan jatuh kepelukanku" ujar jaejoong dalam hati dg licik.

**….**

"kalau kalian sudah saling kenal,seharusnya dari dulu aku mempertemukan kalian" ujar jinwoon sambil tersenyum. Saat ini mereka sedang berada di restoran setelah pulang dari gala dinner. Yunho masih tidak percaya kalau jaejoong dan ayahnya mempunyai hubungan. For God sake,jaejoong itu cukup sulit di taklukkan!

"kau benar,baby. Aku juga sudah rindu dg yunho" ujar jaejoong lembut sambil tersenyum pada yunho yg masih kaku.

"yunho ini sedang kuliah di prancis,jadi jarang sekali pulang. Biasanya aku yg akan mendatanginya jika kebetulan ada dinas di sana"

"ah tentu,ternyata kau sibuk sekali yun"

Yunho tetap diam. Ia memperhatikan jaejoong yg duduk di samping ayahnya. Dimata yunho,saat ini jaejoong tengah menyeringai samar.

"ingat yunho,dia sangat licik!" batin yunho mengingatkan.

Ia ingat kejadian 3 tahun lalu,saat mereka masih bersekolah. Jaejoong memang primadona di sekolahnya,semua orang tahu jika jaejoong seorang bisex dan ia sangat digilai waktu itu. Tapi jaejoong begitu angkuh Dan sialnya yunho menyukai pria itu.

**….**

"sudah berapa lama aboji mengenal jaejoong?" tanya yunho ketika mereka telah sampai di rumah. Jinwoon yg berniat kekamar menghentikan langkahnya lalu berbalik.

"sekitar 1 setengah tahun yg lalu. Wae?"

"aboji tahu kan usianya?"

"tentu. Yunho,aboji tahu apa yg mau kau bicarakan,kemarilah nak" jinwoon menarik yunho untuk duduk di sebelahnya.

"aku tahu dia seusiamu dan aku tidak pantas bersamanya,tapi dia membuat aboji nyaman"

"kalian sering berhubungan sex?" tanya yunho langsung membuat sang ayah terkejut. Pertanyaan yunho cukup frontal,dan bagaimana anaknya itu bisa bertanya seperti itu.

"itu bukan urusanmu. Kenapa kau..."

"aku tahu pria macam apa jaejoong itu" potong yunho. Mata musangnya menatap sang ayah lekat.

"dia memang manis,menggairahkan...tapi dia pria yg selalu bertindak seenaknya dan..."

"YUNHO!" bentak jinwoon murka. Ia bangun dari duduknya sambil melihat yunho dg tatapan marah.

"jaga mulutmu jika bicara dg aboji! Aku menyekolahkanmu ke paris supaya kau bisa menghormati orang tua dg otakmu,bukan seperti pria tak berpendidikan" lanjut jinwoon. Rahangnya mengeras. Ia tentu tak suka anaknya menghina pria yg dicintainya. Karena tak ingin bertambah kesal,jinwoon pergi kekamarnya.

Yunho mengepalkan tangannya. Ia benci seperti ini. Selama 21 tahun hidupnya tidak pernah ia dan ayahnya bersitegang bahkan untuk masalah sepele sedikitpun,tapi sekarang hanya karena seorang kim jaejoong mereka berada dalam situasi seperti itu.

"shit!"

**….**

"haha junsu ah..seharusnya kau ada saat itu,kau harus lihat wajah yunho saat melihatku. Benar-benar lucu hahaha" jaejoong tertawa cukup kencang sambil terus merancau. Junsu hanya tersenyum kecil. Saat ini mereka berada di pub langganan mereka dan jaejoong sudah menghabiskan 6 gelas wine karena itu ia sudah mabuk.

"apa yunho masih menyukaimu,hyung?"

"entahlah,mungkin. Siapa yg bisa menolak pesonaku hahaha"

Junsu menggelengkan kepalanya tidak mengerti kenapa ada mahluk seperti jaejoong.

"lalu apa rencanamu?"

"tentu saja menjerat ayah dan anak itu,itulah guna otak cerdasku"

'kau memang licik,hyung' batin junsu kesal.

**….**

Yunho berjalan mondar mandir didalam kamarnya dg cemas,saat ini ia sedang berfikir bagaimana caranya ia menjauhkan ayahnya dari pria macam jaejoong.

Disaat pikirannya di penuhi dg rencana-rencana yg sedang ia susun,handphone yg terletak diatas kasur berdering. Yunho segera mengangkatnya.

"emma"

"kenapa belum meneleponku?" tanya emma dg nada kesal. Yunho lupa kalau belum menghubungi gadis itu.

"maaf,em. Aku sedang pusing saat ini" emma mengernyit di tempatnya.

"kenapa?" tanya emma penasaran. Yunho mulai menceritakan tentang pertemuannya dg jaejoong dan juga tentang hubungan yg mengejutkan antara ayahnya dan pria itu.

"lalu aku harus bagaimana?"

"kau harus menemuinya,tanyakan semuanya pada jaejoong" ujar emma. Ia memang mengetahui tentang pria itu dari yunho.

"tapi aku malas jika harus berhubungan dgnya lagi"

"ingat yun,ini demi ayahmu" yunho tersenyum,emma memang selalu bisa memberi solusi yg baik. Saat mereka bertemu untuk pertama kalinya 3 tahun lalu,yunho langsung merasa akrab dg gadis yg usianya 1 tahun di bawahnya. Emma memang pantas di jadikan sahabat olehnya.

Mungkin emma satu-satunya teman di prancis yg tahu bahwa ia bukan pria normal.

**….**

Jaejoong bingung ketika ponselnya berbunyi karena ada panggilan nomor tak di kenal. Dg ragu ia menjawabnya dan seketika tersenyum saat mendengar suara si penelpon.

"haha..ternyata secepat ini kau mendapatkan nomor teleponku"

"aku ingin bertemu dgmu" ujar yunho dingin tapi jaejoong tetap saja terkekeh. Ia menatap langit kamarnya dg gaya menggoda.

"ah ternyata kau sama agresifnya seperti jinwoon"

"aku tak punya waktu basa basi dg mu. Nanti siang pukul 1 temui aku di cafe bolero"

"baiklah tuan jung yunho" balas jaejoong sambil tersenyum. Ia tertawa cukup kencang.

"hahahaha"

**….**

Yunho sudah menunggu sejak setengah jam yg lalu. Matanya terus melihat kearah jalanan di sampingnya. Saat ini ia sedang duduk di dalam cafe di pojok dekat jendela supaya jika jaejoong datang ia akan cepat melihat,tapi sejak tadi dia tidak melihat orang yg sudah membuat janji dgnya.

Yunho berdecak kesal sambil melihat jam tangannya. Ia sudah berdiri ketika pintu cafe berbunyi. Ia menatap kesal kearah jaejoong yg berjalan dg angkuh kedalam cafe. Kacamata hitam bertengger di atas hidungnya menutupi keseluruhan matanya. Jaejoong tersenyum ketika  
melihat yunho yg sudah duduk dg santai di pojok cafe. Tanpa ragu ia menghampiri pria tampan itu.

Yunho memutar bola matanya saat melihat jaejoong sudah berdiri didepannya sambil tersenyum.

"apa kau sudah lama menunggu?" tanya jaejoong lembut. Yunho hanya berdehem. Jaejoong memanggil pelayan setelah duduk didepan yunho. Sebisa mungkin yunho tidak menatap pria itu.

"apa diluar sana ada yg menarik?" Tanya jaejoong setelah memesan makanan. Yunho segera melihat kearah jaejoong yg sedang menatapnya dg wajah polos. Yunho kembali berdehem sambil memperbaiki posisi duduknya.

"langsung saja.." ujar yunho memulai. Jaejoong memandang yunho dg berbinar-binar membuat yunho gugup.

"hahaha...wajahmu lucu yun" jaejoong tertawa sambil menutupi mulutnya. Yunho tertegun melihatnya,dulu ia sering melihat tawa jaejoong secara diam-diam dan jujur ia sangat menyukai itu.

Yunho menggelengkan kepalanya untuk membuang semua kenangan 3 tahun lalu.

"sejak kapan kau mengenal aboji?" tanya yunho langsung.

"jinwoon?"

"sekitar 1 setengah tahun yg lalu,wae?" ujar jaejoong.

"kau...tidak berniat memperlakukan ayahku sama seperti yg lain kan?"

"maksudmu? Oh ayolah jung,kenapa kau masih saja kaku. Ayahmu bukan anak kecil lagi"

"huh? Aku tidak pernah mempermasalahkan kehidupan pribadi ayahku jika ia tidak berhubungan denganmu"

"wae? Kau pikir aku seekor ular eoh? Ck" Yunho menggeleng "kau lebih berbahaya dari itu" ujar yunho membuat jaejoong tertawa kecil.

"araso,aku tahu maksudmu. Aku kira setelah 3 tahun kau sudah tidak mengharapkanku ternyata..."

"jangan membuat kesimpulan sendiri!" potong yunho bersamaan pelayan membawakan pesanan mereka.

"aku sudah tidak menyukaimu" lanjut yunho setelah pelayan pergi.

"aku tidak mau ayahku menjadi korbanmu"

"aku tidak beranggapan begitu. Jinwoon sangat mencintaiku" ujar jaejoong santai sambil meminum kopi hangatnya. Lalu ia menyeringai memandang gelas didepannya.

"apa kau cemburu?" tanya jaejoong dg suara rendah. Yunho bersusah payah menelan ludahnya ketika matanya bertemu pandang dg mata indah dihadapannya.

"mwo? Ani!" sergah yunho cepat. Jaejoong tertawa. Namja cantik itu meletakkan tangannya diatas tangan kanan yunho diatas meja.

"benarkah?" shit,yunho juga merasakan dibawah sana kaki jaejoong merambat diatas kakinya.

Jaejoong seperti magnet yg bisa menarik yunho kapan saja,tapi saat mereka sudah berada dalam jarak dekat tanpa peringatan jaejoong melepaskan tarikan itu hingga membuat yunho terjerembab kedalam jurang.

**….**

Jinwoon memasuki ruangannya setelah menghadiri rapat dg para direksi karena ada sedikit permasalahan di keuangan. Ia melepas kacamata yg ia pakai dan meletakkannya keatas meja. Dibelakangnya han-sekretarisnya-berjalan sambil sibuk dg tab ditangannya.

"apa jadwalku setelah ini?"

"tidak ada tuan,hanya melihat beberapa pekerjaan karyawan" ujar han. Jinwoon menegakkan tubuhnya.

"besok kau siapkan ruangan untuk yunho dibagian pemasaran. Ia akan membantu kita disana"

"lalu bagaimana kuliah tuan muda?"

"dia sedang libur selama 3 bulan dan sebentar lagi ia lulus jadi lebih baik membantu di sini"

"baik tuan"

**Drrt..drrtt..**

Handphone jinwoon yg terletak diatas meja bergetar. Ada telepon masuk. Jinwoon memberi isyarat dg tangan agar sekretarisnya keluar.

Beberapa jam sebelumnya,di bandara incheon seorang pria berwajah tampan di usianya yg sudah tak muda lagi keluar dari gate kedatangan luar negeri. Pria itu berjalan menuju mobil yg sudah disiapkan untuknya lalu pergi meninggalkan tempat itu.

Didalam mobil ia menghubungi seseorang yg sudah lama tak ditemuinya.

"hallo" sapanya pertama.

"ini aku han hyunjung"

**….**

Yunho melempar kunci mobilnya keatas tempat tidur lalu menghempaskan tubuhnya juga disana. Kedua matanya terpejam. Ia tampak lelah hari ini meski tidak melakukan kegiatan yg berat. Setelah berpisah dg jaejoong yg sebelumnya terlibat perbincangan yg yunho hindari,ia pergi ke took baju membeli beberapa setelan kemeja untuk ia pakai selama bekerja di perusahaan  
ayahnya. Yunho memang sudah diberitahu ayahnya perihal pekerjaan yg ditawarkan padanya dan sebagai anak yg patuh tentu saja ia tidak menolak. Anggap saja ia melakukan liburan yg bermanfaat. Selain itu ayahnya juga menempatkannya dibagian pemasaran yg memang menjadi  
makanan sehari-hari saat ia kuliah di sorborne.

Ketika ia memejamkan mata bayangan masa lalu mengelebat nyata didalamnya.

"yunho.." yoochun berlari menghampiri yunho yg sudah menghentikan langkahnya. Yunho tersenyum pada sahabat kecilnya.

"apa kau sudah mengerjakan tugas?" tanya yoochun. Mereka berdua melanjutkan perjalanan menuju kelas.

Saat sedang berjalan santai di lorong sekolah,dari arah belakang segerombolan pria dan wanita berteriak seolah-olah ada pertunjukan diantara mereka. Hal itu membuat yunho dan yoochun menghentikan langkah mereka. Mereka sudah tidak heran lagi dg kejadian itu karena  
hampir tiap hari terjadi.

"tsk pasti si jaejoong itu" cibir yoochun. Yunho menatap lurus kearah kerumunan itu. Matanya memang terlihat biasa tapi tidak ada yg tahu isi hatinya yg selalu bergetar ketika mendengar nama itu. Dari tempatnya berdiri yunho bisa melihat bagaimana sosok pria yg selalu di  
puja di sekolahnya. Jaejoong terlihat begitu menawan dan yunho mengakuinya,siapa yg tidak menyukai jaejoong sang pria pujaan.

Tapi ada banyak hal yg menjadi pertimbangan pria tampan itu,sebuah pemikiran buruk masuk kedalam otaknya hingga menciptakan satu keyakinan. Suatu malam saat ia baru pulang dari rumah yoochun,ia melewati sebuah bar malam. Pada awalnya yunho yg baru berusia 17 tahun  
itu tidak tertarik untuk sekedar menoleh pada tempat itu. Tapi sebuah bayangan yg sangat yunho kenali berada didalam bar itu. Bayangan 2 orang pria yg tengah berciuman dg nafsu. Mata yunho melebar ketika bayangan itu menjadi sosok yg memang ia kenal dg baik. Disana jaejoong tengah merangkul mesra seorang pria yg mendesaknya dg ciuman yg diterima dg rela oleh pria cantik itu. Yunho benar-benar tidak menyangka,orang yg ia anggap malaikat ternyata tipe pria seperti itu.

Sejak saat itu yunho tahu pria seperti apa jaejoong itu.

Yunho memang tahu desas desus yg menyebutkan kalau jaejoong bukan pria yg baik tapi karena yunho belum melihatnya langsung maka ia belum bisa percaya begitu saja.

Tapi setelah melihat langsung semua keyakinan itu terpatahkan.

Yunho membuka matanya. Ia mengambil handphone didalam sakunya,ditatapnya nomer seseorang yg tadi baru ditemuinya.

**. . . .**

Jinwoon memasuki sebuah restoran tempat ia janji bertemu dg seseorang yg menghubunginya tadi. Ia cukup terkejut ketika orang yg meneleponnya itu menyebutkan nama. Seseorang yg sudah tidak bertemu selama 20 tahun.

Di pojok ruangan duduk seorang pria yg sibuk dg majalah otomotif yg di sediakan pihak restoran. Jinwoon menghampirinya sambil tersenyum.

"hyunjung ah~" orang itu menurunkan majalah yg semula menutupi wajahnya. Orang bernama hyunjung itu langsung tersenyum setelah melihat teman lamanya sudah berdiri di samping meja.

"jinwoon"

"lama tak bertemu" ujar jinwoon. Kedua pria itu saling berpelukan.

"aku kira kau tidak akan pulang ke korea" ujar jinwoon setelah mereka duduk. Hyunjung tertawa mendengar ucapan sahabatnya itu.

"aku juga tidak menyangka,ada yg harus aku urus di sini" Pelayan datang membawakan pesanan hingga menghentikan pembicaraan mereka.

Jinwoon terkekeh melihat apa yg sekarang ada diatas meja. Sebuah kopi dg creamer yg terpisah.

"apa kau tidak berfikir kalau kebiasaanku berubah setelah 20 tahun?"

"aku tak yakin..tapi aku tahu bagaimana sifatmu,jung" kedua pria itu tertawa bersama. Sebelum masuk ke menu makan siang mereka lebih suka meminum teh atau kopi dan mereka juga saling mengetahui kebiasaan masing-masing.

Jinwoon dan hyunjung merupakan sahabat sejak sekolah di tingkat tiga,mereka sudah seperti layaknya saudara. Tapi 20 tahun yg lalu hyunjung memutuskan untuk menetap di london dan selama itu mereka tidak saling bertemu dan hanya saling berhubung melalui email.

Top of Form

"bagaimana kabar yunho? Apa dia sudah besar?"

"tentu saja dia baik dan sekarang sudah menjadi pria yg tampan"

"itu artinya kau menjaganya dg baik"

"tentu saja. Dia titipan yg harus aku sayangi" ujar jinwoon sambil meminum kopinya.

"apa kau tidak berniat menikah lagi setelah kematian sora?" Tanya hyunjung. Sekali lagi jinwoon tertawa.

"menurutmu? Aku harap kau tidak lupa bagaimana aku"

"benarkah?" hyunjung tampak terkejut. "aku kira setelah 20 tahun kau berubah dg sendirinya"

"kau mengabaikan sifatku yg tidak suka perubahan,sama halnya seperti kebiasaanku minum kopi sebelum makan. Yeah seperti itulah" jinwoon mengedikkan bahu santai. Hyunjung mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya.

"so,who's your boyfriend?" tanya hyunjung jengah. Jinwoon menatap orang didepannya sambil tersenyum.

"seseorang yg saaaangat indah"

**. . . . .**

Malam harinya dikediaman jung,kedua pria bermarga sama itu sedang duduk di kursi makan,melahap makanan yg sudah di sajikan pada mereka dalam diam. Kebiasaan kedua pria jung memang selalu tenang saat makan.

Yunho mengelap pinggir bibirnya dg serbet makan,sedang sang ayah meminum air putihnya. Keduanya telah selesai makan.

"tadi teman aboji waktu SMA datang ke seoul setelah lama tidak bertemu" ujar jinwoon sambil menatap yunho.

"dan dia mengundang kita juga jaejoong untuk makan malam bersama di rumah yg baru ia beli" yunho bergetar ketika nama jaejoong juga di sebut.

"kapan acaranya?"

"lusa malam. Aku harap kau memberi kesan yg baik padanya"

"tentu" ujar yunho sambil tersenyum.

**. . . . .**

"mwo?" jaejoong sedikit membulatkan matanya ketika jinwoon memintanya untuk datang pada makan malam yg di adakan hyunjung. Pria cantik itu menggigit bibirnya kesal. Kenapa semakin kesini jinwoon seolah menegaskan bahwa ia adalah milik utuh dari pria setengah baya itu dg  
memperkenalkan dirinya pada orang-orang terdekatnya.

"iya,makan malam" ulang jinwoon dg lembut. Jaejoong terlihat kesal.

"aku sedang tidak ingin kemana-mana. Lagi pula malam"

"memang kenapa? Aku bisa menjemput juga mengantarmu pulang" ujar  
jinwoon. "lagipula yunho juga ikut jadi..."

"yunho ikut?" tanya jaejoong membeo. Wajahnya berubah cerah ketika mendengar nama itu. Jinwoon menganggukkan wajahnya sambil melihat perubahan wajah jaejoong dg bingung. Tapi jinwoon tidak menaruh curiga pada pria di hadapannya ini.

**. . . .**

Yunho melihat sang ayah melalui kaca spion mobil. Jinwoon tampak asik memainkan handphone-nya. Saat ini mereka berada didalam mobil audi dalam perjalanan menjemput jaejoong. Yunho duduk di samping lee joon yg menyetir sedang jinwoon duduk tenang di bangku belakang.

Kemarin jinwoon sudah memberitahu yunho bahwa mereka akan datang bertiga dg jaejoong,tentu saja awalnya yunho tidak setuju meski ia hanya mengatakannya lewat hati. Ia tidak akan menunjukkan rasa ketidak sukaannya pada jaejoong lagi takut kemarahan ayahnya waktu itu terulang kembali. Meski begitu tetap saja ia berharap ayahnya mau memikirkan untuk tidak mengajak jaejoong.

Yunho menghela nafas pelan,lebih baik ia menurut apapun yg ayahnya katakan meski ia tidak suka.

"kita sampai" suara lee joon membuyarkan lamunan yunho. Jinwoon turun dari mobil untuk menghampiri jaejoong yg sudah berdiri di depan gerbang.

Mata yunho terpejam ketika melihat ayahnya dan jaejoong berciuman,meski hanya ciuman ringan tetap saja ia merasa jengah. Tanpa yunho ketahui lee joon tersenyum di tempat duduknya.

"maaf merepotkan" ujar jaejoong setelah memasuki mobil. Ia tersenyum senang melihat yunho ikut juga.

"annyeong yunho ah" sapa jaejoong yg hanya di balas deheman oleh pria itu.

Mobil berwarna hitam itu pun melaju di jalanan kota seoul menuju kesebuah rumah bergaya semi victorian.

**.**

.

Hyunjung tersenyum ketika membuka pintu rumah orang yg ia tunggu sudah datang. Ia memeluk jinwoon sambil tersenyum.

"kau pasti yunho...woah tampannya" hyunjung memeluk yunho sambil menepuk punggung.

"gomawo"

"ah iya,jangan lupakan dia..yg aku ceritakan kemarin" ujar jinwoon memperkenalkan jaejoong pada sahabatnya.

"kim jaejoong"

**DEG..**

**To be continues**

**Di part prolog kemarin yg komen cukup banyak untuk permulaan. Ada juga review dari GUEST yg minta fic ini gak usah dilanjut. Maaf ga bias kabulin,makanya saya minta anda tidak membaca kelanjutan fic ini lagi. Atau kalau berani tunjukan diri anda melalui PM ^^**

Saya tahu fic ini abal banget,jelek dan amburadul. Tapi saya sama sekali tidak mengharap musuh di sini. Tidak suka jangan baca,itu jelas. Dan saya cukup cinta damai.

Untuk kritik dan saran tolong sampaikan dg cara yg baik.


End file.
